Dave Thompson
Dave Thompson is a good name to know if you spend any time around Escape Artists, Inc. (So is “California King” or “Easter Werewolf”…) He's a pretty awesome guy, even if he disparages pumpkin beer. He lives outside Los Angeles with his wife and three children. Together with co-editor Anna Schwind, he ran PodCastle for five amazing years, stepping down to focus on his own writing in 2015. You can find two of his audio book narrations on Amazon: Norse Code by Greg Van Eekhout and Briarpatch by Tim Pratt. Work on Escape Artists Writing Escape Pod *EP264 St. Darwin's Spirituals (as D.K. Thompson), read by Mur Lafferty Pseudopod *PP031 Last Respects, read by Scott Sigler *PP260 Saint Nicholas' Helper (as D.K. Thompson), read by Marie Brennan PodCastle *PC384 Flash Fiction Extravaganza! Vintage PodCastle: "The Island Wakes" (as D.K. Thompson), read by Julie Hoverson Cast of Wonders * CW225 Little Wonders 9 - Comfort Food: "The Four Stewpots" (as D.K. Thompson), read by Tina Connolly * CW277 Little Wonders 15: Monster Mayhem - ''Brothers in Stitches, ''by Dantzel Cherry Narration Escape Pod *EP254 A Talent For Vanessa, by David W. Goldman *EP263 Fuel, by Matthew S. Rotundo *EP307 Soulmates, by Mike Resnick and Lezli Robyn *EP331 Devour, by Ferrett Steinmetz *EP362 Contamination, by Jay Werkheiser *EP472 The Mercy of Theseus, by Rachael K. Jones *EP490 Flowers for Algernon, by Daniel Keyes Pseudopod *PP194 Crawl, by Lee Thompson *PP231 (a) Pseudopod Special: The Alphabet Quartet (A Primer) *PP446 Killing Puppies For Aunt Jenny, by Robert Reed PodCastle *PC0 n/a The Curandero and the Swede: A Tale from the 1001 American Nights, by Daniel Abraham *PCMini042 Change, by Greg van Eekhout *PC106 Little Gods, by Tim Pratt *PC114 Wolves Till the World Goes Down, by Greg van Eekhout *PC135 California King, by Michael J. Jasper and Greg van Eekhout *PC158 Gone Daddy Gone, by Josh Rountree *PCBonus The Alphabet Quartet (A Primer)PC110 The Alchemist’s Feather, by Erin Cashier *PC200 In The Stacks, by Scott Lynch (read by a full cast) ** Also as PC516b, Best of PodCastle episode #4 *PC208 Fable From a Cage, by Tim Pratt *PC222 The Secret Beach, by Tim Pratt *PC258 The Discriminating Monster’s Guide to the Perils of Princess Snatching, by Scott M. Roberts *PC274 Far as You Can Go, by Greg van Eekhout *PC294 Sand Castles, by Desirina Boskovich *PC295 The Gunner’s Mate, by Gene Wolfe *PC306 Flash Fiction Special – Tales of Strange Inspiraiton“Ten Cigars,” by C.S.E. Cooney (read with full cast) *PC307 Out of the Deep Have I Howled Unto Thee, by Scott M. Roberts *PC315 Stranger vs. the Malevolent Malignancy, by Jim C. Hines *PC330 DRINK ME (A Flash Fiction Extravaganza) **"I Wrung it in a Weary Land," by Kenneth Schneyer **"Behemoth Brewing and Distribution Company," by Tim Pratt (read with full cast) *PC336 Why I Bought Satan Two Cokes on the Day I Graduated High School, by Nathaniel Lee *PC339 Help Summon The Most Holy Folded One!, by Harry Connolly *PC344 Flash Fiction Extravaganza! Other Worlds Than These: “The Problem With Other Worlds,” by Nick Scorza *PC356 Super-Baby-Moms Group Saves the Day, by Tina Connolly (read with full cast) *PC386 Flash Fiction Extravaganza! Ghostly Interludes: "The Faces Between Us" by Julie C. Day *PC395 Winter Jinni, by Tim Pratt & Heather Shaw *PC413 This Is Not A Wardrobe Door, by A. Merc Rustad (with a full cast) *PC546 For the Removal of Unwanted Guests, by A.C. Wise Cast of Wonders * CW67 Barsoom in June, by Brian Hurrel; read by Dave Thompson & Graeme Dunlop * CW106 Little Wonders 4 – The Journey: "The Eye of Reason" by S. R. Algernon * CW141 Reading Time, by Beth Cato * CW217 Boys' Night, by Rebecca Birch Category:Authors Category:Former Hosts Category:Editors Category:Narrators Category:EA Hat Trick Category:EA Home Run Category:EA Grand Slam